1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a downloader gender case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a downloader gender is an auxiliary device that is utilized in a downloader for downloading software to industrial electronics, which connects a software providing device such as a smart copier and the like and the industrial electronics so that the industrial electronics receives data from the software providing device.
This downloader gender consists of a header to be connected to the software providing device and a pin header to be connected to electronics. The header and the pin header are connected via a substrate wherein the substrate provides compatibility between different terminals.
Since the downloader gender contains electrical connectors and an electric circuit, it is necessary to avoid contact with the outside such as contact with a human body. However, if this is simply put in a separate case and closed up, it can cause discomfort during use.